


dont call me angel (you can't pay my price)

by moonboyjinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Violence, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, M/M, Mafia AU, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, homophobia (extremely minor), ill add more tags as the story progresses, noncon touching (very minor aswell), this is gonna be a wild ride bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonboyjinnie/pseuds/moonboyjinnie
Summary: a self indulgent hyunminsung mafia au fic. this was orginally supposed to be a one shot but... its definitely going to be much more than that
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	1. deep end

**Author's Note:**

> power couple hyunminsung do some graceful negotiating. s/o to you if you understand the burning sun reference.

“Park Sojun, owner of Burning Sun, is here to have is meeting with you. Should I let him in?” Said Chan as he peeked through the door.

Minho nodded as he assessed the big greasy man slide through the glass doors. Jisung shifted uncomfortably in Minhos’ lap as he felt eyes rake down his body. Hyunjin glanced down at Jisung from his position behind the two and carded his fingers through Sung’s hair comfortingly. With Chan and Woojin on either side of the three, the meeting begins.

“You know why you’re here Park, unless youre as stupid as I think you are for running a sex trafficking ring under one of my clubs.” Minho is stoic as he speaks.

“Sir, I can assure you-”

“Cut the shit Sojun. We’re not fucking stupid. Your shitty excuse of a club has been costing more than its actually earning and the spike in revenue was too suspicious for us not to investigate. You haven’t been paying your workers fair wages anyway, you short cut their tips, you don’t offer them any protection benefits and on TOP of that, you’re running a fucking human trafficking ring right under our noses-” Hyunjin is stopped mid sentence by the man interrupting him.

“With all due respect, pretty boy, my business has been earning you more money and you should be thankful to see that extra burst of cash. Selling pretty boys like him,” the man points at jisung, “is the reason the club is doing so well now. You know what? He would really make business boom, he could be my most expensive client. Imagine how much money he’d make. A slut like him would really do us some good.” 

Jisung, who had previously been uninterested, let out a snort and rolled his eyes.

Minho tenses and a cold front blows across the room. His grip on jisungs waist tightens as he breathes in through his nose, out through his mouth, 

“Woojin, escort Jisung to the car, this won’t take long.”

Jisung gets up from his place and gives both Hyunjin and Minho a kiss on the cheek, taking Woojins’ hand and casting a sly smile back to his boyfriends. 

“I’ll see you guys in a few, take care of him for me, would you?”

“Anything for you, my love,” Hyunjin says with a wink.

They leave, the door clicking shut.

Minho sits up, clasps is hands together, and leans forward. 

“You think I noticed your puny money adding anything to my bank account? I could buy out every club in Seoul ten times over and it wouldn’t make a dent in my numbers. I own your workers, I own your clients, I own your customers. I own this city, I own your club, and I own you. This is my world, my city. I just let filth like you live in it. And you’re the one that should be fucking grateful,” Minho spits.

His face was stone cold, his eyes were glazed over and the big furly man almost looked like he was going to piss himself. Hyunjin walked over to Park Sojun with a cocky smile and began to speak.

“And as for the boy you mentioned earlier, that’s Jisung. You might know him as Han?” 

Sojun begins to sweat, a crease forming in his brow. Hyunjin continues.

“You know as well as I do how skilled our baby is. He could’ve killed you the minute you eye fucked him while walking in. But he didn’t. He has patience, a virtue that I… happen to lack.” 

Hyunjin makes his way back to Minho and plops down onto his lap, facing Park Sojun. His eyes narrow.

“I don’t take threats made to my baby very lightly. So, here’s what’s going to happen Park,” 

As Hyunjin speaks, Minho brings his hands around his waist and tucks his chin into Hyunjins shoulder, 

“You’re going to tell me the names of everybody involved in your ring. If you don’t cooperate, I’ll shoot you.”

“You can’t fucking shoot me, I’m the only reason why your club is up and running.” Sojun argues.

Minho chuckles into Hyunjins’ neck, “Chan, can you go get Jeongin from the lobby?”

“Yes sir,” Chan replies and bows as he leaves the room.

Hyunjin leans forward, Minho sits back and lets him do his thing.

“Up and running? You call that piece of shit up and running? Park Sojun, I’m beginning to think you’re a better comedian than business owner. I could run that club better in my sleep. The only reason you give a fuck about burning sun is because you think youve been slick with your new business.You think people didnt jump at the opportunity to gain our respect by snitching on you? Fucking dumbass. All this trouble just to get your cock wet. Pathetic, isn’t it Minho?”

Minho maneuvers Hyunjin until he's facing him, still seated in his lap. He lets out a knowing smirk, 

“Pathetic indeed, baby. Now what are you gonna do about it?”

Just as Hyunjin is about to reply, the door creaks open revealing Chan and a confused looking Jeongin.

“You needed me, sir?”

Hyunjin removes his hands from Minhos’ neck and looks up at Jeongin.

“Park Sojun here seems to think he’s irreplaceable. How would you like to be the new owner of Burning Sun?”

“O-Oh Boss it- it would be an honor to hold such a title.” Jeongin’s eyes get glassy.

“See Sojun, that's how you refer to someone who holds a higher title than you. Innie here will own Burning Sun, you can go back to being a useless security guard,” Hyunjin smiles sweetly and looks back to Minho, laying his arms right back around his neck.

“You fucking bitch! You’re just Minho’s good for nothing whore, you don’t hold any goddamn title over me.”

Not breaking eye contact, Minho brings his hands down Hyunjins’ waist rubbing at his hipbone with one hand as his other reaches into Hyunjins waistband, pulling out the gun tucked into his pants.

He clicks the safety off,

aims,

and without blinking an eye,

“You really are fucking stupid Sojun.”

shoots.

The bullet hits right between Sojuns’ eyes, cleanly coming out through the back of his head. Less mess.

Minho drops the gun on the table and brings one hand back to hyunjins waist, his other hand coming up behind his neck. He nods his head over to the rest of the men.

“Send Jisung home, update him and tell him to start working with Jeongin on paperwork for Burning Sun. Tell him that we’ll meet him home in a bit and that we’re sorry and that Sojun was taken care of. You all are excused. Thank you.”

As the door clicks shut, Minho brings Hyunjin flush against his chest and begins to kiss up his neck,

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad, Jinnie”

Hyunjin whines and tangles his fingers into Minhos’ hair, pulling his face up to his to engage in a searing kiss. Minho runs his tongue along the seam of Hyunjins’ lips and nips at his bottom lip causing Hyunjin to let out a broken moan. 

“So good for me, Jinnie baby. ‘M so proud of you”  
Minho coos as he brings both his hands down to grope at Hyunjins’ ass. Hyunjin grinds down onto Minho in response.

“Hyung, please,” Hyunjin moans out, his attempts to coerce Minho into doing anything else were futile.

Minho bucks his hips up to meet Hyunjin in a needy moan, “You deserve a reward today don’t you pretty boy?”

Hyunjin lets out a pitiful and needy, “Yes sir, Jinnie was a good boy today.”

Just as Minho begins to pick up the pace, the door is kicked open to reveal a red faced and scowling Jisung.

“You were just going to send me HOME?? I knew the moment I saw Chan walk to the car without you guys that there was some tomfoolery going on. This so unfairrrr why didn't you come and get me in on the fun?” Jisung pouted.

Minho let out a chuckle and ran his hands through Hyunjins’ hair in attempt to comfort the needy boy, “Jinnie was just so pretty and pliant, I couldn't wait. I’m sorry sweetheart.”

Hyunjin lets out a whine and makes grabby hands for Jisung. Jisung rolls his eyes and reluctantly makes his way over to the two. 

Jisung runs a hand through Hyunjins’ hair, bringing his hand to his jaw and pushing his thumb between his lips, Hyunjin willingly opens his mouth and begins to suck. 

“... Fuck. That’s uh.. Yeah no I get it now. We should.. We should leave. Like right now. and finish this at home. Or in the car. Honestly anywhere but here. You know, bacteria and stuff.”

Jisung turns to grimace at the body on the ground, making a mental note to… step over it on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background on our favorite kickass couple.

Minho had never led a normal life. At the age of 13, he’d already had blood on his hands. 

“Father, please, I don't want to do this.”

“Minho, I’m teaching you how to be a man. This is how you will pledge your allegiance to this life. This is how every patriarch before you have done it. It's your turn.”

A weeping Minho holds the gun in his hand, his entire body breaking out in a cold sweat. 

He wakes up to men dragging him out of bed, his mother's pleading cries as she begged her husband to not make him do this. “He’s too young, he doesn’t have the heart for it. he won't be able to handle it.”

He thought of his mothers mellifluous voice as his father steadied his hand and clicked the safety off. A shot rings through the room. The man's cries are silent and there is an audible thud. 

Minho keeps his eyes closed until he’s clean and tucked back into bed with his mother. 

His mother fled that same night. He hasn’t seen her since. He thinks it's better that she’s away from his life. She’d be disappointed to see who he was today. 

Everything had changed that night. The nightmares started, the shaking, the tremors. His father wanted him to be a man so he’d have to become one. 

He didn't have another night like that until he was 16. This time his father had caught him walking home from school and pulled him into the car.

“Minho, i have a job for you.”

“No. No I’m not fucking doing it again. I’m not part of this, I don’t want it. Pick another heir.” 

Minho had started his training at 14, already top of the ranks by 16.

“Listen boy,” his father grabs him by the hair and tugs him so close, Minho could see the sweat beginning to form above his brow. “You are going to do what I tell you, whenever I tell you to do it. You don't get to tell me no.”

This was the night he’d met the love of his life. Han Jisung.

“What the fuck do you want from me? Are you mad cause i hacked into your shitty database?”

Only 15 at the time, Jisung had still had the sharpest tongue he’d ever witnessed. This boy was brave, fearless, and unapologetic. He’d never been so drawn to something in his entire life. He was mesmerized.

“Listen kid, you're only fifteen years old. You have a lot of life ahead of you and I don't want to take it away from you so soon. I just need to know the type of malware you used to destroy our files.”

His father was a scary man. Tall, broad, well built. However, even with his father face to face with scrawny 15 year old Han Jisung, he didn't blink an eye.

“Fuck you and your fucking gang. You can all eat my ass.” He said with a smirk.

Minho almost passed out on the spot. All the blood drained from his face as he realized he might lose the only thing that's sparked his interest in the past 3 years.

“I was being nice but now I'm done being patient. bring the gun, I don't care if he's a kid, nobody gets to disrespect me like that.” 

Minho swallows back a whimper and steps forward, puffing his chest out and squaring his shoulders.

“Father, I think we should save this one. It seems he has more balls than any man in this room. If he was able to hack into our database without problem and steal all of our files, there's no reason we shouldn't keep him as an asset.” Minho wills himself to keep his eye contact with Jisung.

“Oh hell no, there’s no fucking way I’m working for that jackass,” Jisung says, nodding his head towards Minho’s father, “but I’d work you.” His eyes move back to meet Minho’s, they soften a bit.

“Alright, it's settled then. He’s yours Minho. This will be your ticket into my world. do well and you'll be inducted. And as for you Jisung, welcome to the team.” His father shoots him a sly smile.

Minho smiles back on that memory as he fiddles with his tie in the mirror. Jisung had always been headstrong, but he was naive. He was brave but maintained his innocence. He was one of the strongest yet weakest links in the gang due to his naivety.

Minho had never had much of a motivation or drive for anything, but after that night, he knew he’d do anything for the skinny boy handcuffed to the interrogation table. He pledged that to Jisung about a year after they’d met. 

They were in love with each other and Jisung knew this the moment he pledged to work for minho. There was the unmistakable pull towards the other that Jisung couldn't ignore. 

The day Minho looks back on fondly is the day they lay in his big bed, his hands carding through Jisung’s hair. They both had just been revelling in the silence within the house, the first time it had been silent for a very long time. 

“Jisung,” Minho whispers.

“Yeah, hyung?” Jisung’s voice was a bit groggy from not speaking for so long.

“I love you.”

Jisung snorts, “I know, hyung. I love you too. We’ve been over this.”

“Yeah I know. I just like to hear you say it. It grounds me when I start thinking too much.”

Minutes, maybe hours, pass until Minho drags his hands up Jisung’s side and pulls the boy on top of him. Leaning against the headboard and Jisung on his lap, he caresses one of Jisung’s cheeks until the boy lazily opens his eyes. 

“Yeah, Hyung” Jisung whispers as he looks at Minho, almost drowning in the amount of fondness in his eyes.

“I want to marry you.”

“Minho..” Jisung brings his hand up to Minho's face and mirrors his actions, “We both are still so young. I don't have to be the end all be all for you. You deserve more than-”

“Jisung, no. You. I want you. Forever. I want to have days like these for the rest of my life. You taught me how to take care of the things I loved, rather than destroy them. You are the best thing to have ever happened to me. If anything, you deserve better than me. I wish i could have kept you away from this hectic life-”

“Hyung, I chose this. I chose you. I still choose you and there’s nothing you could do to change that.”

“Then marry me.”

“I don’t know hyung. I want you to still be able to have other options-”

“I chose you, Han Jisung. It’s always been you and it will always be you. Marry me.”

Tonight is the gangs bi-annual summit. Within South Korea, there are 5 main gangs running it, however, Minho’s father carried the majority of South Korea, running bigger cities such as Seoul, Busan, Incheon, and Daegu. 

It was a big night tonight, Minho’s father would be announcing that his son is the official heir to their gang, basically filing Minho as a mini-boss. It was a high title, especially considering Minho's age, though, it's no surprise to the rest of the gang. Minho had always been an ace. He was nervous to see how the other gangs would react. Would they retaliate? Minho would be the youngest leader in their entire history. Even his father had been older than him when he was inducted into the position. He had been 27. Minho is barely 20. 

Minho’s hands begin to shake as he re-ties his tie for the 3rd time. That wasn't his only worry for the night. The second announcement would be-

“Baby, just let me do it. Stop shaking so much, everything is going to be fine tonight,” Jisung successfully finished tying Minho’s tie and reaches up to kiss him on the cheek, “I love you.”

The second announcement would be the engagement, meaning Jisung would also be considered a mini-boss. Jisung was also a year younger than him, further pissing off the higher ups who wanted to take position as leader after minho’s father passes. Jisung is sharp witted and quite honestly has pissed off each leader that's going to be in the room tonight more times than he can count on both hands. Jisung's excuse was that he was just honest. Minho knew the boy’s honesty was brutal. 

The surprises don't stop there though.

Another voice could be heard coming from their en suite bathroom, 

“I’m nervous. What if i look ugly? I'm supposed to be scary and intimidating and you both put me in white silk!”

“Sweetheart, just come out. I'm sure you look beautiful.” Minho yells, shaking his head as Jisung laughs in his chest.

“C’mon drama queen, you look gorgeous, I know it.” Jisung says, a smile on his face as he turns to face the bathroom. 

The door swings open to display Hwang Hyunjin.

Minho and Jisung had met Hyunjin when his father sent them out to overview the most promising recruits. Hwang Hyunjin had been top of his class, excelling in every category. He had the highest marks out of all of the new recruits, acing the final tests in hacking, hand-to-hand combat. He’d never missed a target when dealing with guns or knives. They’d even jokingly gave him a bow and arrow and Hyunjin, being the competitive boy he was, took it and ran with it. Needless to say, he knows how to handle a bow and arrow. 

Minho and Jisung both had gotten close with Hyunjin. They were all fairly close in age and it just felt like Hyunjin was the final piece to their puzzle. Once discussed between the already established Minho and Jisung, Hyunjin got involved with them romantically. It didn't take much adjusting, he’d fallen into place as if he had known them his whole life.

After almost losing Hyunjin in a mission, Jisung and minho both decided that they chose Hyunjin too. 

So yes, the engagement was getting announced tonight. The engagement between Han Jisung, Hwang Hyunjin, and Lee Minho. 

“You’re stunning Hyunjin. You and Jisung will be the prettiest people in the room.”

Hyunjin is dressed in a cream colored silk. His sleeves flower out towards his wrists, it drapes softly behind him. His collarbones are on display, his neck adorned with golden necklaces, accenting his already honey skin. Rings pile up on his hands. Hyunjin is the epitome of divine. 

Jisung also has the same approach to his outfit. He’s wearing a more tight fitted white silk button up, there is silver detailing on his blouse. Its coupled with a high neck, lace peeking from the top of it. it has a silk cape hanging from his shoulders, matching Hyunjin's princely energy well. His top is tucked into his pants, showing off his tiny waist. 

While Hyunjin and Jisung had kept up with the angelic, innocent look, Minho was the exact opposite. 

Minho was wearing a black button up, coupled with a red velvet blazer. Chains hung from his shoulders and rings littered his tattooed hands. Minho looked like Lucifer himself.

Hyunjin makes his way across the room to his two fiances and admires how all three of them look tonight. 

“We look really fucking good,” Hyunjin says, wrapping himself around the other two. 

Hyunjin and Jisung also had their makeup done. Both had deep smoky maroons lining their eyes with a bit of glitter in the inner corner. Their lips were cherry red. They might look like angels from the shoulders down but minho thought their lips were the epitome of sin.

Jisung agrees with Hyunjin, “Hell yeah we do. But it feels like something’s missing.” Jisung starts to pout.

Minho reaches behind him for the small boxes on the bed, “I think I've got something that could help with that.” 

The other two turned around to see minho on one knee, holding two open boxes. In each box there was a red velvet choker that matched perfectly with the velvet of Minho’s jacket. In the center of the choker was one single teardrop shaped diamond glinting whenever the light hit it right. 

“I know we agreed on no rings because it would be ‘too much’” Minho says with an eye roll, “but I want to see you both wearing these tonight. I want to walk in there and have people see us and know that we’re serious and dedicated to each other. And yeah, maybe it's because I want to show you both off. I never got to properly ask you both this question so i decided to do that now,” 

Hyunjin and Jisung are already tearing up. Minho takes a deep breath. 

“When I met both of you, I thought that I didn't deserve you. That what i was feeling then would be how i’d feel for the rest of my life. I felt I didn't deserve the happiness you gave me. I’ve done a lot of bad shit in my lifetime but you both just.. Looked past that and saw me for who I really was instead of judging me based off of what you saw on the outside,” Minho begins to choke up, “You taught me how to be happy. You are the single most important things in my life. The one thing I learned from my father is to put the things you love as your top priority and protect them. I want to protect you. I want to wake up and go to sleep with you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hwang Hyunjin and Han Jisung, will you marry me?” 

After a very emotional response of yes, Minho stands. He begins putting Jisung's choker on first, making sure to kiss both of his shoulders before tying the knot in the back, looping a finger through the choker to assure its not too tight. He repeats this process with Hyunjin as well. 

Bang Chan, Minho’s guard knocks on the door, 

“Okay lovebirds, you’re already late, lets go.”

Summits had never been intimidating to the trio before tonight but now, sitting in their limo, guards on either side of them, it began to set in that their lives would completely change after this. They were ready. 

“Hyung, c’mon, we got all dolled up for this and you couldn’t even be bothered to make sure your shirt is tucked all the way in?” Jisung is nervously prepping his two fiances.

“And Hyunjin, red wine? Before the summit? In WHITE SILK? Are you crazy? Give me that!” Jisung was nagging like a mother.

Hyunjin lets jisung take his wine and sighs. Its silent for a couple seconds until he pipes up.

“I’m.. nervous. I’ve never been this nervous for anything before and i've been interrogated by your father about the legitimacy of my feelings toward you, Minho.”

Minho chuckles and takes both of their hands in his, “Me too, but this is good. We start building a base at this summit. If we can get through mind numbing chatter with our competition, we start on neutral ground. This will be a good thing and both of you know it.”

They complete their touch ups in the car and begin to exit. Minho climbs out first, extending his hand to help Jisung and Hyunjin out. Once all three are out and prepared, Hyunjin and Jisung link their arms with Minho and they begin to walk. They walk in powerful strides, exuding confidence. The guards pat them down before they enter- no guns are allowed into the summit- and they open the doors to the ballroom. 

The ballroom is grand. The stairs are lined with a white carpet, there are chandeliers draping from the ceiling, the room is littered with white roses and smells of red wine. They begin their descent down the ballroom stairs. The indistinct chatter stops as their shoes click against the carpet. The trio has their heads high, shoulders back, they are a spitting image of professionalism and elegance. 

People know of all three of them, both individually and together as one. Jisung, also known as Han, is a world class hacker. Hyunjin is the youngest member in the elite unit but has led many successful missions since he was inducted. Minho is the leaders son, already putting him on a public platform but he’d also earned his title by working up the ranks and assisting his father personally in missions. Together, they were ruthless.

Once they’d made it to the ballroom floor, minho’s father greets him with a hug. Minho has never had a loving relationship with his father. He’d never told him he loved him, there was no nurturing and after his mother left, it was even worse. 

To be quite honest, his father was a piece of shit. He’d only do things for personal gain without caring who’d get hurt in the process. When Minho came out to his father about his feelings for jisung, he grabbed him by the throat and drilled it into Minho’s head that he wouldnt have a 'faggot' running his gang. It was mild compared to what he’d done to Jisung. 

~~~~~~

While Minho was out on a solo mission leading the elite unit, Jisung had stayed home to get some rest. He’d been asleep in Minho’s bed when he'd woken up to a masked face directly above him. Immediately his mind went into overdrive and he began to try to get out from under the man but he was so so heavy that even with Jisung's lithe body, he couldn’t get away. 

The masked man dragged a cloth over Jisung’s nose and mouth and he was out within 10 seconds.

He woke up tied to a chair, his clothes ripped apart and his back hurt. He slammed his foot on the ground as loud as he could to get the attention of the guards he knew were outside of his room. 

“Why the fuck am I here?” Jisung heaves out.

“You know why you’re here angel, you whored around with the boss's son and now youre gonna pay for being a distraction.” The first guard says, a wicked smile on his face.

Jisungs eyes widened and he couldn't stop the whimper that had left his mouth. He never feared for his life but today was different. Minho’s father was a scary man and he had no doubt he’d try something on him after finding out the news.

The second guard stalks over to Jisung, circling him like he's prey and Jisung had never felt so vulnerable in his entire life. He makes his way around Jisung and stops at his face. He runs a hand through Jisung's hair and then grasps it with an iron grip, forcing Jisung to look at him. 

“Boss isn’t here yet, maybe you could whore around for me too angel?” the guards breath smelled of beer and cigarettes.

Jisung tried to squirm his way out of it but the guards hand had already slid down to his underwear. He opens his mouth to scream but he cant get it out. He slams his eyes shut and tries to drown everything out when the door slams open to reveal a frantic Minho. His hands are bloody and he looks exhausted but there’s a fire in his eyes when he spotted the guard with his hands down Jisung’s shorts.

“Don’t you fucking touch him you piece of shit.” Minho spits, raising his gun to aim directly at the guards head.

He hears a shuffling behind him and quickly draws a knife from his thigh, his arms spread. The first guard had been approaching him but stops as soon as he sees Minho's knife. 

“You can’t kill me. Do you know how angry your father would be if he found out what you did?” Guard number 1 reasons.

“I stopped giving a fuck about what my father thinks a long time ago. He’s not my first priority, Jisung is. If you’d like to live, i suggest you step out of the fucking room.” Minho’s eyes are cold and his aura is so menacing that even Jisung is getting goosebumps.

“You don't have the balls to kill me kid-” guard number one’s sentence is cut short. Minho winds his arm up and throws the knife, hitting his target in between his eyes, killing him.

Minho catches his breath for a second when he hears a squeak from Jisung. He turns around and finds his lover with a gun pressed up against his head, guard number two is chuckling wildly

“Put the gun down Minho, you and I both know I won't hesitate to kill Jisungie here.” guard number 2 says.

Guard number two’s name is Min Donghae. He was his father's second in command. He’d only had the position for a couple months but the power had already ran to his head. Minho silently promised himself he’d never be like donghae.

Minho’s heart races. He’s out of options. Donghae might've been arrogant but he was still extremely skilled, matching Minho’s intellect. He looks at Jisung whos shaking out of fear and the cold. He’s got tears streaming down his face and is screaming against Donghae’s hand. 

Jisung does his best to stop crying, Minho has no way out of this situation of Jisung doesn't try to make a distraction. He lets his head fall forward and then, as hard as he can, whips it back up, hoping to have knocked Donghae’s nose with the back of his head.

Luckily his plan works and Donghae staggers and falls back, his gun skidding across the warehouse floor.

Minho take this as an opportunity to shoot Donghae in the knee cap to assure he’ll be unable to get back up. Minho jogs over to Jisung and begins to untie him as he's mumbling incoherently,

“Couldn’t stop him hyung, i tried. I-, I-,” Jisung sobs.

Minho cups Jisungs cheeks and smiles, “you’re okay now baby, breathe, i've got you.”

He hears a groan coming from Donghae and turns his focus on him after he's untied Jisung. 

“Fucking bitch, i think he broke my nose.” Donghae groans some more.

“You deserve it asshole.” Minho spits. He steps over to Donghae and crouches, “I should kill you for laying a hand on my baby, Donghae. You don't deserve this position-”

Minho's father enters the room and claps his hands, “you’ve passed the test Minho. Congratulations. I wanted to be sure you were serious about the kid.”

Minho stops in his tracks and turns his head slowly.

“This was your idea?” Minho asks.

His father hums.

Minho jumps up and runs towards his father, arms up. Guards file in and grab him by the waist, “I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON JISUNG AGAIN, DO YOU- fucking let GO of me- DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I don’t care who you are, nobody fucks with him, got it? Consider him untouchable from here on out.” minho yells, pushing himself out of the guards hold. 

He makes his way over to Jisung and scoops him up, whispering, “It won't ever happen again, 'Sung. I’m so sorry I wasn't there.”

~~~~~

Minho shakes his head as he fakes a smile with his father. Luckily his dad didn’t question him again when he told him about Hyunjin. 

“You’re late, son. That doesn’t look too good in front your fellow peers.” his father whispers harshly. 

“Well good thing i don’t give a fuck, huh?” Minho smiles sweetly. 

His father looks like he might bust an artery but he continues on smiling. He greets the other two with stiff handshakes and a curt nod. 

Minho and his fiance’s greet guests with warm smiles and kind words. Its muscle memory at this point. After about 30 minutes of mindless chatter, his father clinks his wine glass with his fork, it rings throughout the entire ballroom. Everybody scurries to their seats, the trio make their way to the table at the front of the room, claiming their seats next to Minho’s father. His father stands and begins the introduction.

“Hello and good evening everybody. I know that we’d all like to go back to enjoying the fine wine and delicious horderves so I'll go ahead and get tonight's announcements over with.”

Fake laughs can be heard around the room. Minho remains stoic and fiddles with his lovers hands under the table. Jisung has a thumb caressing Minho's left hand and Hyunjin is pressing a kiss to his right hand.

“Tonight, I will begin by announcing my heir to my position. Many of you already know him, but he's a hard worker. He is dedicated to this game and has grown tremendously throughout the past 6 years. I am honored to announce that my son, Lee Minho, will be taking my position when I retire.”

Applause bursts through the crowds. People are hollering. The energy was unmatched. 

Minho stands, a genuine smile on his face when he goes to shake his father's hand. He might not have wanted the position in the beginning but he’d worked too damn hard to not be awarded it now. He sits back down and waits for the crowd to quiet down. His father looks to him and waits for Minho’s nod of approval. He’s about to announce the engagement and who will be taking which positions when he takes role as leader. 

“I have a couple more announcements. My son here is getting engaged.” his father smiles. The crowd begins to cheer again, “I'd like to welcome Han Jisung and Hwang Hyunjin into the Lee family.”

“And finally, he has chosen the leaders of his team for when he takes over. He has chosen Kim Seungmin to be head treasurer. Lee Felix will be head bookkeeper. Seo Changbin will be the head supplier. Yang Jeongin will head communications and marketing. Hwang Hyunjin will be the leader of the Elite Unit. Han Jisung will be the head of hacking and technology. Kim Woojin will be Minho’s advisor and Bang Chan will be Minho’s second in command.” 

The crowd is cheering wildly as these men are recognized. Each of them had earned a spot through dedication and the rest of the gangs know it too. Minho stands to bow when an audible pop can be heard. The crowd immediately quiets. The silence is deafening. The pop sounded an awful lot like-

“EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!” 

Then minho feels it. Bullets are whizzing past his head as Hyunjin and Jisung are pulling him under the table. His mind is racing a mile a minute. Where were these bullets coming from? Who allowed them to enter armed? Was anybody injured? How is he going to get his fiance’s out? A tap on his shoulder shakes him out of his head, its Chan.

“Minho, we’ve got to get you guys out of here. Your father is stalling but we dont have alot of time. We must go now.”

Minho makes Chan and Woojin help jisung and hyunjin out first, their safety is his first priority. Luckily his father made them all wear vests underneath their shirts in case of any emergency. He was almost glad for his father's persistent nagging about this rule now. Its stressful and rushed, the way they move from the table to the emergency exit. Minho turns around to take a survey of the damage that has been done to his members. It seems they don't have any losses for now. He turns a bit more to find his father when his heart drops to his stomach. He’d turned just in time to watch a bullet pierce through his father's neck. Blood pours from his neck and out of his mouth. 

It was as if he was watching it in slow motion. His father turns his head and makes eye contact with his son, mouthing the phrase that Minho would have wished to hear in other circumstances for the rest of his life.

“I’m sorry, I love you.”

Minho lets out an angered cry and pushes his way back into the line of fire.

“No. NO.” He’s wailing as he struggles against Chan’s hold.

“Minho we have to leave, I’m sorry but we have to go sir.” Chan’s voice is quivering as he speaks, never having seen Minho so emotional.

“Thats-, that’s my father, I can't just leave him” Minho cries.

Chan ignores him as best he can and pulls him into safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay!! i know its been a while since i uploaded the first chapter but honestly im not on any sort of schedule so like. oops. find me on twitter @/moonboyjinnie !!

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have a set schedule of when ill post yet but it should be more regularly after christmas :) thanks for reading! yell at me on my twitter for a part two @/moonboyjinnie ok bye bye :)))))))


End file.
